


shooting stars

by todoroks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga week day 2, these are all gonna be hella short i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoroks/pseuds/todoroks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Suga take a stargazing trip~ ( Oikawa Weekend Day 2 - Sleeping / Hobbies )</p>
            </blockquote>





	shooting stars

Oikawa’s hand played with Suga’s as they walked through the darkening woods. “I hope we get there before it get’s too dark,” Suga speculated, ignoring the hand that was now fully intertwined with his own. Oikawa huffed at that, nodding and squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.  
Finally, after many disagreements of which way to go (It had gotten fairly dark at this point, and Oikawa couldn’t be trusted to navigate through the blackness) they came upon the grassy field he had been searching for. It was nice and calm. The moonlight shone through the trees, and the grass sparkled against the yellow-cast lighting. Oikawa tightened his grip on Suga’s hand, a grin spreading across his face. “Look, Look!” he exclaimed, pulling his boyfriend along with him and toward the opening in the trees. 

It was a cliff; a place that Oikawa often went to relax and to clear his mind. There weren’t many good memories here for him, but _boy was it a great place to see the stars._ “The moon’s up,” Oikawa breathed, eyes sparkling. He looked toward the sky, connecting the many dots that were scattered across it. _They’re so beautiful. They’re here just for us right now._ Suga looked to Oikawa, smiling softly at the sight. “Yeah, it is.” He ran his thumb over Oikawa’s hand, looking up at the purple-black sky.

More stars littered across the blank canvas in the time Oikawa and Suga settled themselves on the dewey grass, flocking around the crescent that emitted the light touching both of their faces. The sky looked bright tonight, all of the lights in the sky floating above their heads; they looked close enough to touch, but were so far away. 

“It’s so pretty,” said a starstruck Oikawa, bouncing his gaze from one star to the other. 

Suga, however, wasn’t looking at the stars, but more at the sun that was sitting right next to him. He couldn’t help but smile, Oikawa looked so excited and yet so calm underneath these stars.  
Oikawa turned to look at Suga, the grin turning to a soft smile, “I’m glad you’re here with me, Kou-chan,” he said, earning a nod in return from Suga. A shooting star panned across the sky, regaining Oikawa’s attention. 

“Hey, Tooru?” Suga started, leaning his head against Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Mmm?” 

“I love you,” he admitted, planting a kiss against Oikawa’s cheek. 

From that point forward they spent the night cuddling and pointing out constellations — Which Suga knew much more about than Oikawa did, — and eventually falling fast asleep underneath the star ridden sky; Though to Oikawa, Suga was — _and vice versa,_ — the brightest star in this universe.


End file.
